


Etched Into This

by Liza1031



Series: Harringrove One-Shots [143]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Birth, Family, Harrington-Hargrove Child(ren), Harrington-Hargrove Family, Husbands, Love, M/M, Marriage, Modern Setting, Mpreg, Parents Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Pregnant Steve Harrington, labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 14:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30073629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Steve’s baby really wants Chinese.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove One-Shots [143]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987054
Kudos: 4





	Etched Into This

"Layla, where are you hiding?" Billy was creeping about the house, searching for his daughter. "Layla, daddy's gonna find you." He smiled, still searching. 

He reached the front closet and heard small giggles."Hmm? I wonder where Layla could be hiding. Possibly in the front closet?" He asked, gripping his hand around the handle and turning the knob. He opened it quickly and saw his daughter standing there with her hands covering her big smile.

"Daddy found you!" She screamed as he took her into his arms and began to tickle all over her body. 

"No, daddy stop! Daddy stop tickling me! Stop! Stop!" She loudly squealed.

"Oh alright baby. But we have to be quiet because momma is sleeping." He put her down, both out of breath.

"Okay daddy." She whispered and they walked to the living room so he could put a movie on for her.

Once she was settled, he left her on the couch and went to go see his sleeping husband. He got to their bedroom and climbed into bed next to him, reached his arm over and placed his hand on top of his bump.

Billy felt his son kick and rubbed his hand back and forth on Steve’s belly.

"Billy, you woke us up." Steve groaned.

"Sorry baby.” He smiled and brought his head over, looking down at the baby bump. “Sorry to you too Aiden." He added.

"It's okay. I like when you rub my belly. It feels good and you always know how to calm him down." Steve said, opening his eyes to meet his husband’s. He stretched his arms out and was fully awake. "Where's Layla?" He asked.

"Downstairs, watching a movie." Billy told him.

"Oh, what do you wanna do for dinner?" He asked looking through his phone. 

"We can order food." Billy suggested.

"Ooo, Chinese sounds really good right now." He said practically moaning. 

"Alright I'll go get the menu." Billy got off the bed and ran downstairs to retrieve the take menu from the kitchen. "Layla, momma and I are getting chinese what do you want?" He asked, looking at his daughter.

"Um...I want-BILLY!” Steve yelled causing both Billy and Layla’s eyes to widen.

Billy ran upstairs as fast as he could and saw Steve was slouched over in bed.

"Steve, what's wrong?!" He asked, going over to him.

"My water just broke! The baby's coming!"

"Okay, um…” Billy went to the dresser and got out a new pair of pants for Steve before going back to his husband. “Can you walk to the car?" He asked while slipping off the soiled pants, replacing them with the clean sweats.

"I'm not sure. These contractions really hurt." He groaned as Billy helped him up.

They made their way down the stairs and Billy grabbed his car keys, rushing Steve out the door and into the car.

He backed out of the driveway and was almost at the end of their street.

"Billy! You forgot Layla!" Steve yelled.

Billy glanced back into his rearview mirror and saw his daughter wasn't there.

"Shit." He made an illegal u-turn and went back to the house. He ran inside and picked up Layla. "I'm so sorry baby." He apologized as he ran her out to the car as well.

"Hurry the f...Just hurry up Billy!" Steve urged, refraining from swearing.

"I'm going baby. I'm going." Billy reversed out of the driveway yet again and raced down the road.

On the way, he texted Nancy to come watch Layla while he was in there with Steve.

As they got to the hospital, Nancy and Jonathan were waiting for them by the front entrance.

"Layla, go see Auntie Nancy and Uncle Jonathan. Daddy has to go with momma." He told her, handing her over to Nancy

"BILLY! HELP ME!" Steve yelled as he struggled to get out of the car. Billy and Jonathan both carried him into the hospital and a nurse brought him a wheelchair.

She took him upstairs and Billy followed closely behind holding his hand.

**\---**

"Breath Steve. Breathe baby." Billy coached his husband as he was on the verge of becoming the devil himself.

"I am breathing you idiot!" He snapped.

Billy just let him squeeze him hand so he could get through this stupid contraction.

"Billy, you know I didn't mean that. I love you so much baby." He exhaled.

"Don't worry about it, Steve. You're having my baby. Our second child is coming out of you and you don't need to be sorry for all the pain I'm putting you through." Billy said, moving his sweaty hair away from his face.

Steve shook his head and squeezed Billy’s hand as he got another one.

Just then, the doctor came running in.

"I'm here! I'm here!" She announced, getting a glove on and checked him right away. "Steve, it looks like you're ready to push." She said.

"Finally." He sighed, rolling his head along the pillow.

She got him ready and Billy made sure he didn't leave his side for a second.

**\---**

"Push again Steve!” 

Steve pushed then let it out, puffing out his cheeks as his spared breath had done no good in getting the baby out. 

"Well, you've been pushing for thirty minutes and his head still hasn't crowned. So you have a few options. You can get on all fours and try pushing that way or you can squat either on the bed or floor and push." She explained. "So, what would you like to do?" She asked.

"I'll try squatting." He told her.

They took his legs down and helped him off the bed.

He was squatting in front of his husband while Billy held him up by his arms.

"Ready to push again Steve?” Doctor Sawyer asked.

"Yep." He answered.

"Gimme a nice big push.” She said, helping him out.

He pushed and pushed as hard as he could.

"Good Steve. I see his head. Keep pushing." She said.

Billy was rubbing his belly as he pushed but stopped when it would get tight.

"Mmmf, Billy, keep doing that. Keep rubbing my belly." He moaned as he brushed his head against Billy’s arm.

"Okay baby. You're doing so well Steve. Just hang in there." Billy encouraged, kissing his head continuing to rub his belly.

"Ooo, oh shit! Is he crowning? I feel his head." Steve’s body had shifted upward from the unpleasant burn in between his legs.

"Yep, he's crowning. Push again Vic." She said.

"Urgh! Billy, next time you're getting pregnant. FUCK!" Steve grunted and screamed as Billy watched his son come out.

"Here he is guys!” She announced and handed the tiny baby to Steve.

Steve slowly lowered himself to the ground and when he was fully down he rested his legs.

"Hi baby boy! Hi Aiden! Welcome to the world bubba!" He was out of breath talking to their son. The baby started crying and took his first breath of air.

He was coughing up some mucus but the doctor suctioned him out as Steve held him.

"Billy, we have a son." He smiled, looking up at his husband.

"I know baby and he's perfect." Billy said petting Steve’s head before kissing it.

He cut Aiden's cord then helped Steve back onto the bed so he could deliver the afterbirth.

**-Few Hours Later-**

"Someone here to meet you." A nurse said, wheeling in their tiny baby boy.

She picked him up and gave him to Steve before leaving them to be with their baby.

"Hi handsome. Did you miss your momma?" Steve asked as he held their baby boy.

"I'm gonna go get Layla." Billy told him, walking out of the room.

When he walked down the hall, he found them all in the waiting room and Layla ran over to him.

"Daddy!" She squealed and jumped into my arms.

"Hi baby. You wanna go see your little brother?" He asked.

"He's here?" She asked, smiling.

"Yep he's here. All six pounds and four ounces of him." He told him.

Billy took her back to Steve’s room and saw he was still holding Aiden.

"Hey baby girl. How are you?" He asked looking up from the baby. "Come on here. Momma wants you to meet someone." He said and Billy walked her over, putting her on the bed. "This is your little brother Aiden." He said as he held the baby out to show her.

"Hi Aiden. I'm your big sister." She smiled as he started to wake up. “He’s so tiny momma.”

"He is but he’ll start growing soon and will be as big as you before you know it.” Billy adds.

"Now Layla, since there's a new baby around we have to be careful and quiet sometimes. Babies are fragile and don't like loud noises so when we're at home just play quietly and when you're near Aiden go gentle. Okay baby?" He asked.

"Ok momma." She answered and looked back down at her new brother.

Aiden opened his eyes, fully, and saw his new family for the first time.

"Well hello there baby boy. Nice to finally see those beautiful eyes of yours." Steve said, brushing a finger along his cheek. 

Billy was so in love with his family, he was blessed to have such a wonderful husband and two amazing kids in his life. 


End file.
